Sword Art Online
by snowqueen04828
Summary: this is just the story of sword art online through the eyes of me and my friends. we are just putting ourselves in this show. and we will be meeting the original characters. like kirito, asuna, and klein etc. but its kind of our own adventure.


I am Aleana and in IRL I am in ocean Ridge Boarding school for teen girls. I have been here since the 7th grade. I am now a freshmen in high school classes here in the boarding school. I have 3 more years till I can graduate from this place. This morning I got called to the dean's office. As I walk in I tell her.

"Hello, and good morning miss. Weathers. I'm Aleana, is something wrong? This is the first time since I have been here that I have been called to your office."

"No, child. You just have a phone call from your mom."

"In the middle of class? This is the first time she called me well classes were in progress."

All of the girls were told to leave cell phones in their dorm rooms so we can't play with them in class. You won't believe how many girls play with them in class. I reach for the phone and answer.

"Hello. Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Honey. It's your brother Dan He- He- He's in the hospital!"

Tears start to form in my eyes and roll down my cheeks. I open my mouth to speak but nothing would come out.

"Wha- what happened? Why is he there?"

Mother explained to me what happened. She told me about SAO and what Akihiko Kayaba did. She told me that he has trapped a lot of people in a game of death. She tells me everything and she is crying. I open my mouth and tell her.

"… M-Mom pull me out of school. Pull me out and take me home. I want to see him. I WANT TO SEE HIM NOW!"

She says ok and I hand the phone to the dean they talked for a while. Then the dean hangs up she then tells me today is my last and after 5th period eat lunch like normal then pack my things after that she personally will take me to the airport. I leave her office and go to class. With my brother on my mind I can't do my work then the intercom comes on.

" _Good morning girls. I have some good news, and bad news. The good news is classes are canceled bad news Aleana is leaving the school. So say your goodbyes because I know how much the whole school loves her. Anyway have a good day and Aleana we will miss you."_

5th per ended and I am walking to the lunch room. I grab my food and sit down thoughts of my brother are still going through my mind. My thoughts of my brother are stopped by a bunch of girls around me saying good bye. I eat as fast as I could so I can get to my room and start packing. I walk in to see my roommate already packing some of my things. She and I got along really well. So I know she will miss me and I'm goanna miss her too. Before I start packing she says.

"The dean told me to help you start packing."

And continues packing. After packing my roommate and I start loading my things into a moving truck. We said our last goodbyes and I got into the car with the dean. It was 30min to the airport. It felt like the longest 30min of my life. When we got there she gave me one last hug and sent me on my way to the plain. It was a 5hr flight, when I got there; my mom was there to pick me up. The movers took my things home and my mom took me to the hospital to see my brother. She stood outside and I just sat there and talked to him.

"Brother guesses what?"

I squeezed his hand.

"I'm the 3rd most popular girl in the school… my grades are 2nd best… and I have made more friends at the school….. I missed all of you though."

I placed his hand on my cheek with tires rolling down. I place his hand down by his side again. Kiss him on the cheek and leave the room. I see my mom by the door and tell her.

"I'm goanna walk around town. Don't wait up for me. Ok?"

"Ok."

She says. I start walking down the hall looking through the windows and see other people with the same problem as my brother. Stuck in a game and can't get out. I hated Akihiko kayaba for what he did. I was mad and sad at the same time All these families losing their loved ones to a game. I keep walking down. At the last door I see a familiar person I remember from the 5th grade. I cry some more and keep walking. I come to the entrance where my mom and I entered from to leave. I reach for the door and push it open. The lighted from the sun blinded me for a few seconds. And I start to see 6 figures on the front steps of the hospital.


End file.
